winterbitefandomcom-20200213-history
Kelly Royce
| hair_color = Dark Brown | m_diseases = Xenophobia (Fear of The Strangers) | alignment = Neutral Good | played_by = Noob Guitarist |year_birth = 1996 |month_birth = 11 |day_birth = 14}} Before the Apocalypse Kelly was born in 1996, in Beevile. She was the only child in her family and both of her parents were engineers; her father was a mechanical one and her mother was an electronic engineer. Naturally She was raised to be an engineer as well. So as a child and as a young teenager she didn't make any friends she was always busy with learning. Kelly was often mocked and disliked in the school for being a "smart ass", (as she was called) she didn't pay much attention to them usually, but she gladly helped her classmates when they didn't understand something. She disliked school, because she knew the lessons already before they were taught, so she she found it a waste of time. In the meantime she was planning on opening a small store called "Royce Engineering", named after her family, however she couldn't, because she was underaged, and her parents were too busy. Eventually she began to learn more about other sciences, such as chemistry, psychology and anthropology, but becoming a successful engineer was still her main goal. Later she decided to examine the people's activities, she wanted to know what really causes the emotions and if we could control our emotions, so she decided to visit places that often makes the people either happy, angry or sad such as a sport matches. After one one of these late-night soccer match she has been stopped by a small group of intoxicated, adult men; who began to ask her some very personal questions. Kelly couldn't answer or say anything since she was too scared. Shortly after a stranger interrupted them by suddenly hitting one of the men with a lead pipe. The group retaliate almost instantly, the unknown got his nose, his left leg and a few ribs broken. Shortly after the police showed up and the group left the area as fast as they could. Since Kelly knew how the fight started, but still didn't to get the stranger in any trouble, so she told the police that he was her adopted brother who was supposed to meet up with her after that soccer match; she named him "Eric Royce". Kelly's parents originally didn't like the idea of lying, but in the end they cooperated with her. Eric got away with a warning but still had to stay in the hospital for a few weeks. He was often visited by Kelly; and they slowly got to know each other, the man told him about that he was drunk and desperated, since he lost his job and didn't had a place to sleep; after a while Kelly began to feel badly about the stranger so she decided to offer him a deal; he could live at her home, and even would get a job, but he had to help her to get a license to the engineering since he was old enough. The stranger accepted the offer. They had a lot of arguments in the first few months, since the stranger didn't like to learn anything; but eventually they learned to work each other, and in the end they even became friends. This man was Bill Taylor . After Kelly taught Bill the very basics, the "Royce Engineering" opened, the shop was going well for a while, but after sometime Bill asked her to take a break. Originally she didn't want to but eventually she agreed. Bill wanted to make sure to send her to a far-off place so she can't cancel the break after a few days, so he looked up on the internet, then he found out about Greenwood. Kelly arrived there in September. Post Apocalypse When the infection hit, Kelly didn't realize what the Zombies were, she supposed that everyone went crazy. For months she has been hiding from both the survivors and the zombies, however she could hardly survive and was starving for months. After some time, she was found by Dr. Colliham, who took her to the Station. Nowadays Kelly tries to fit in and not to bother anyone, she is often alone. Outcomes too many Personality and Behaviour later Origin of her Phobia laterer Trivia *Kelly has been reworked a few times; originally she was an asian with yellow, painted hair, she was originally a selfish teenager that would steal from anyone she could. *Kelly was originally played by an another user, however she decided to leave WinterBite. *Kelly's full name is a reference to "Christine Royce ", a mute companion from "Fallout: New Vegas ". *Kelly is a christian, however she sides with the atheism when there's an argument about it, because she doesn't want to look stupid and naive. *Kelly has only killed three zombies yet. Category:Characters Category:Modernizer Category:Deceased